Invader Zim Friends and Enemies
by titanicdragon
Summary: I don't own IZ this is my first, no flames please


Rose didn't mean to get kick out of skool, but he was asking for it. It had being the sixth time within two years that she been kick out of skool and lived with four different foster families. Rose had lived in the foster system as long as she could remember.

Rose had fire red hair that match her mood when she was pissed like when Dick had pissed her off for the last time and she broke his collar bone. She had warned him. Rose had crystal-like violet colored eyes she loved science and working with computers. She was ok with history and English and hated math. She had the talent for hacking into almost any computer, she also would read about mythology. She had all the paperwork had been filled out and she was walking to class hoping that it might work out this time, she knew that would never happening.

Rose's POV Ms. Bitters was yelling "Class sit down we have a new student that means Tim you be sent to the underground classroom, then he disappeared. I "Thought What the Fuck just happened?'

Now why don't you tells who you are and be quite"

"Hi I'm Rose "I said quickly and took the sit be hide the green looking kid.

I looked at him for a second or two. He had no nose or ears. Also his pen looked weird. Then a kid with big glass and big head started to yelled

"Zim I will get you for that."

Then Ms. Bitters yelled "Dib quite."

"Great It one of those skools" I said to myself.

Then the teacher went back to talking how the world sucks and it was doomed. Board with that I pulled at my laptop and started hacking into the skool's database to learn about my classmates. Nothing of interest to report, then I felt like someone was watching me. It wasn't the creepy teacher but the green kid.

"What are you doing?!" he asked

"None of your business E.T." I shot back

" Don't tell me what to do!''

I went back to hacking to the teacher flies.

Zim's Pov

What was with this earth creature she wasn't like the others and she had a attitude like an Irken it wasn't Tak that much I could tell. I watch her she seemed quite good with technology she couldn't be, but then I was wrong about when it was Tak. The bell rang for lunch it had started raining.

"Great" I mumbled

I followed her she was walking and doing something on her computer. Something was really different about her. I took a chance and sat next to her.

"Hi Zim "she said

"Rose right?"

"Yes"

"So may I ask what you were doing now ?"

"Hacking into the skool's database!" she said with an evil grin

I stared "You did what?"

"I hacked into the skool's computer flies"

"How can you do that?"

She shrugged " I have always been able to do it, so even about me E.T. what about you?

I was about to say something when Dib came by.

Dib's pov

"You should stay away from him he's an evil alien trying to destroy earth"

She glared "I'm purple flying dragon" she said

Zim began to laugh

"I'm be serious"

"You know your scared of him because he's different"

"I'm not!"

"Look Dib I'm trying to give everyone a fighting chance so I talk to you some other time right now I'm getting to know Zim."

I stared "Ok" then I walked off

"I'm purple flying dragon that's a good one" said Zim

It was recess all the kids were playing in the rain but Zim of course and Rose.

"Aren't going to play? "I asked her

"No, I don't want to get my laptop wet"

"Really! or is it because water burns your skin?'

"Frist off Dib laptop and second I don't like water!" she spat

"So, you are alien!"

She signed

"Listen Dib when I was three I fell threw thin ice and almost drowned, I have never gotten over it and every time I get wet it reminds of being trapped under the ice feeling a thousand knifes stabbing me at once, not being able to breath my lungs hunt so much I thought they would explode and I was so helpless, that I thought I was going to die."

After she was done I felt like a big fat jerk

"I'm sorry "

"It fine you didn't know but call me alien again you will be sorry"

I laugh "Read you loud and clear"

"One more thing keep your opinions to yourself about who or what is an alien it will help you seem less weird"

"Ok"

Rose's pov

Class had started back and Ms. Bitters still talking about doom. It was ironic since there was an alien in the room though I never try to judge a book by it cover but he seemed like he wanted to take over Earth but at the same time he seemed confused. Finally the bell rang but it was still raining.

"Shit I should have brought an umbrella"

Then Zim walked up

"Where do you live he asked? I over heard what you told Dib"

"Near a house with a lot of gnomes in the front"

"That's my house"

"It is?"

"So do you want to stay dry or what"

"Or what" I said in a mocking voice

He stared

"What is there something on my face?"

"No"

We walk in silence for a while

"May I ask you something?" asked Zim

"Sure E.T."

"Ok make that two questions'

I giggled

"Why do you call me E.T.?"

"Because your alien"

"How did you know?"

"It kind of obvious, but I won't tell"

"You won't?"

"It's not my place to"

He gave me a shocked look again

"What was your other question?"

"Do you have parents?"

"Foster parents "

?

"I don't know who my real parents I been moved from foster home to foster home"

Again he gave me ? look

I signed and told him what it meant

"Interesting" he said

"Not really means my real parents didn't wanted me"

Suddenly I FELT WEIRD I never been this opening to anyone''

"You aren't using some alien mind trick are you?"

"No, !?"

I swore under my breath

"Why do you ask Rose?"

"Because Zim I have never be open to anyone about my life I usually try to be invisible and not noticed which hasn't work so far"

"Why is that?"

I couldn't take it any more I had to get away I tried but Zim graphed me.

Zim's Pov

She knew what I was. Yet she didn't care what was with this human? She answered my question honestly she could do computer stuff and she was much smarter then the humans. She had to be Irken but she didn't know. She tried to run off but I graphed her. She was having affect on me too.

"Rose come with me"

"I have to get home and think" she said

"Later"

And I took her to my home.


End file.
